What are Friends For?
by xfilesfanatic
Summary: Three uncles, an aunt, a foreshadow, and deep friendship during Christmas. Short one-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Frasier doesn't belong to me, so don't sue.

**A/N:** Dedicated to my fellow fanfiction friends and all Frasier fans out there. Merry Christmas everybody!

What Are Friends For?

CAFÉ NERVOSA, CHRISTMAS EVE

Frasier strolled into the toasty atmosphere of Café Nervosa, brushing off the bit of snow that had landed on his trench coat while searching the café's surroundings for his producer. Almost immediately he spotted her, sitting at a corner table with a cup of de-caf coffee in hand, and waved to her.

"Ah, Roz!" he called as he strode toward her. "I am so..sorry I'm late. Niles has been going through a lot with Maris and all, and...well you can imagine he was telling me all about it. I..."

Roz cut him off. "It's alright Frasier, I understand. Besides I've only waited five minutes, it's no big deal. Oh here, I got you a machiatto."

"Ah, one of my favorites." Picking up his cup, he deeply inhaled the rich aroma of the coffee, and like a professional taste tester, took a delicate sip and sighed contentedly. It was just what he needed to relax him after walking through the icy, snowy streets of Seattle. "Roz, what would I do without you?"

"What are friends for, Frasier?" This earned her a chuckle.

"So Roz, I know this year we aren't actually exchanging gifts, but I must say, I find meeting up with you here for coffee on Christmas Eve is just as enjoyable."

"I like it too, Frasier, and to be honest, I'm actually glad we aren't exchanging gifts...no offense...but having a five-month old and a bigger apartment is financially draining."

"Don't I know it, Roz," Frasier replied as she paused to take another sip of coffee.

"I mean, I can't even afford to see my mother this year. Sometimes I wish my family, except my sister maybe, lived closer to Seattle...it'd be easier for us to visit each other. This year I ended up just sending a picture of Alice along with a Christmas card to my relatives in Wisconsin."

"And how is the little darling?" Frasier asked.

"Oh she's great. She's been drooling a lot lately since she's toothing, but other than that, she's fine. Right now she's with a baby sitter-oh, in fact," she began perusing her purse for her cell phone, "I'm expecting a call from the baby sitter soon. I'm going to have to pick her up after our coffee, Frasier."

Frasier gave her a friendly smile. "Not a problem Roz. Umm...in case you leave on short notice, I want to ask you..."

"Yeah?" Roz inquired.

"Uhh, it sounds as if it's just going to be you and Alice this year for the holiday, and, well you see my family and Daphne are all celebrating Christmas at my place. Why don't you and Alice come by?"

Roz's head perked up and a smile spread across her face. "Really Frasier? I wouldn't want to impose."

"Well, if you really don't want to come..." He smirked internally, knowing Roz would jump in anytime.

"Oh who am I kidding? You talked me into it."

"Wonderful!" Frasier lifted his coffee cup and Roz did the same. "I propose a toast: to good friends."

Roz smiled and clinked coffee cups with Frasier. "To good friends. Merry Christmas, Frasier."

"Merry Christmas, Roz."

And with that they finished their coffee in comfortable silence until Roz left to pick up her daughter.

…...

FRASIEIR'S APARTMENT, CHRISTMAS DAY

Roz stood in the elevator, holding Alice to her hip and smoothing out her baby's new Christmas clothing. Alice was clad in a long-sleeved black dress with matching shoes, clean white stockings, and a little baby hat with a pink flower emerging from the top. Once the elevator doors opened, Roz walked toward Frasier's apartment and knocked on the door. The door opened and Daphne was the first to greet them. "Hello Roz! Merry Christmas!"

"Hi Daphne, Merry Christmas." She stepped through the door and gave Daphne a hug. As she did so, Martin, Niles and Frasier stepped in to greet her, too. Meanwhile, Daphne's attention turned to Alice, who began squirming in her mother's arms.

"Roz, I love Alice's new dress! I'm guessing someone was good for Santa this year?"

"Indeed she was Daphne-" A poorly contained burst of laughter interrupted her. It was Niles, obviously finding the mention of Santa Claus humorous. He tried looking away, unable to contain the idiotic grin on his face. Roz rolled her eyes and shook her head before continuing, "I'm afraid he couldn't bring much this year, but couldn't resist dropping off this dress for her. Do you want to hold Alice?"

"I'd love to! C'mere you little sweet'eart." Daphne took Alice in her arms and gave her a kiss before swaying back and forth. Almost immediately, the baby began to relax and started cooing.

"Wow Daphne, you really seem to have an effect on her. I think you'll be a great mother one day." She gave her friend a reassuring smile, winked at Niles who was watching Daphne in awe from behind, and finally turned to greet Frasier. "Hi Frasier, thanks again for inviting me."

Frasier hugged her tightly. "It is a pleasure. Can I get you a drink? Sherry?"

"Oh, actually a beer would be fine, thank you."

"Finally, someone I can share a beer with! Here's to you, Roz!" Martin exclaimed as he sat himself down in his chair and raised his beer can in the air. Frasier soon presented her with Ballantine beer, in a fancy glass of course, and she brought her glass to toast with Martin.

The remainder of the day consisted of light conversation, a fancy candle-lit prime rib dinner, and passing Alice between everybody in the apartment. Roz couldn't help but smile to herself, grateful to have a friend like Frasier to brighten up Alice's first Christmas, the same of which was one of many for her, but unlike most, was not one spent with family. She couldn't help but laugh either, for Alice seemed to warm up to pretty much everyone, but squirmed when Niles asked to hold her. She seemed to struggle in his arms, but the situation ended up working out in his favor when Daphne ran to his aid to show him how to hold her properly. Once she settled into Niles' lap, Eddie ran over to the child and licked her arm. Confused, the five-month old responded with a blank expression and a spit bubble, and began patting her tiny hand on Eddie's head, after which Niles took out a handkerchief and wiped Alice's hand.

When it became late and the day's pleasantries came to an end, Roz helped Daphne with the dishes and finally returned to the living room to collect Alice. Just before leaving, she turned to thank everybody once more. Niles and Martin bid her goodbye, and Daphne insisted Roz bring Alice over again sometime soon. At the last minute, Frasier approached them:

"Roz, you know you're welcome here anytime. And as for Alice: me, Uncles Niles and Martin, along with Aunt Daphne, will always be right here in Seattle."

Roz gave Frasier a warm smile, remembering their conversation in the café from the previous day. "Thanks, Frasier."

"Of course Roz. What are friends for?"

And with that, Frasier engulfed Roz and Alice in a friendly hug, and waved goodbye as they exited the apartment. Roz left with a large smile on her face; her first Christmas with her daughter turned out to be more far more wonderful than she had ever anticipated.

THE END

**A/N:** Xfilesfanatic... has left...the website. Happy Holidays everybody!


End file.
